kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 418
First Experience is the 418th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Hi Shin Unit with the militia of Sai are fighting the 3000 soldiers Duke of Juuteki left behind. Even being in the disadvantage position they still managed to successfully cross the river. However the toll in doing so was very high. From deaths and desertion, the cost was 1500 man. Leading to the remaining Sai soldiers and men of the Hi Shin unit to add up to a grand total of 9500 to serve as the rebel subjugation army. The man leading the subjugation army is General Ba Jin. However he is surprised that the Hi Shin Unit only brought 1000 of their own men. Shin states that they are still in the middle of a campaign against Wei. There was no way they could just stop what they where doing and run to Kanyou. He states that in fact his boss, Ryuu Koku didn't want to give him leave to come here in the first place. He had to leave enough men behind that they wouldn't drag Ryuu Koku down to much. Ba Jin states that Shin is as reckless as ever. Shin then sees someone he knows. Shou Kaku, he saw him in the battle of the Dakan Plains. A friend of Heki who was back then also a 1000-man Commander. Shin asks him what brings him here as he says he is visiting a certain lady. He says that he rather not get involved in a power struggle, but Heki begged him to come. En interrupts, saying that the horses have arrived. Shin is preparing to leave as Shou Kaku asks him how it was that they where the first ones to catch up to this plot. Shin tells that Ka Ryo Ten managed to decode a message, but he want to leave the details for later as the need to go now. Meanwhile Kanyou is still under siege by the state of Ai rebel army. The people in Kanyou however never witnessed a siege and therefore in extreme chaos. Han O Ki son states that this is Kanyou's first siege, but it won't fall that easily as it is the royal capital they are talking about. However Kan O Ki tells that he isn't sure about that. Within Kanyou, the Royal Harem, Kou while holding Rei is being informed of the eastern wall being under attack. Also she being informed that the enemy forces are 30.000 instead of the expected 10.000. This shocks them and Rei who is to young to understand what is going on asks her mother what is happening. Kou tries to comfort her. She says the the king said to her that the power struggle is coming to an end. The unexpected will occur. He asks her to put her trust into him and wait his return. At the City of You, Kinen Temple Ryo Fui is smiling. He tells himself so what of the king has an army of 10.000. He knows that the rebellion will succeed. Suddenly the gates of Kanyou are opening. Characters in Order of Appearance *Den Yuu *Ryuu Sen *Ryuu Koku mentioned *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Heki mentioned *Shou Kaku *Ba Jin *En *Kyo Gai *Han O Ki *Kou *Rei *You *Ei Sei *Ryo Fui Characters Introduced *Bi Kyuu Chapter Notes *The Hi Shin Unit and the Sai militia managed to cross the river. *1500 men of Sai deserted. *Shin meets up with the General of the subjugation army Ba Jin. *Shou Kaku was asked by Heki to come. *The subjugation army is headed for Kanyou. *The gates of Kanyou are breached. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters